Last tear
by Voldarchie
Summary: Pour une histoire d'amour tendre et déchirante, et pour admirer le beau Draco sous toutes ses adorables coutures. Venez jeter un coup d'oeil..
1. Vents froids et regards glacials

  
**La foudre ne retombe jamais deux fois au même endroit**

**Chapitre I - 14 novembre – Vents froids et regards glacials**

Appuyer contre un arbre près de l'immense lac qui bordait le château de Poudlard, un jeune homme à l'étonnante chevelure blonde aux mèches rebelles s'en grillait une, la seule chose au monde qui avait le pouvoir de le relaxer. Ses yeux d'un gris acier parcouraient la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Tant de fois il s'était retrouver là, seul, les yeux nostalgiques, assaillit par les ironies de sa vie. Il jeta sa cigarette par terre, l'éteignit d'un coup de talon et reprit la direction des grands escaliers de pierre. Il était extrêmement fatigué, mais le taux de caféine anormalement élevé de son sang le maintenait réveillé. Il franchit les immenses portes de bois et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient aux donjons, où se trouvaient les dortoirs des Serpentard. La seule partie du château qui en valait la peine, à ses yeux. Là, tout respirait la magie noire, la froideur et la malveillance. Il s'y sentait roi.

Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de descendre. Il resta figé dans l'immense hall d'entré. Quelque chose l'y retenait. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers l'escalier de marbre qui se hissait à travers les étages et s'y engagea. Il ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'aller voir Hazo, ne serais-ce qu'un instant.  
Il pénétra dans le couloir du dernier étage. Soudain, un bruit. Des pas. Quelqu'un venait. Il se vautra dans l'ombre, plaqué contre le mûr de pierre, et retint son souffle. Deux jeunes filles aux capes argentées s'avançaient silencieusement le long du couloir, en direction de l'escalier qui menait à la tour d'astronomie.

Draco les reconnues immédiatement. Leaticia Greeshman tenait percher sur son bras un gigantesque aigle royal et Alicia projetait un maigre faisceau lumineux grâce à sa baguette. Mais soudain, elle se retourna vivement, et, sentant une présence, murmura précipitamment Nox, ce qui éteignit immédiatement la lumière magique. Sa jumelle s'immobilisa également.

- Qui est là? Chuchota Leaticia, comprenant ce que signifiait l'apparente inquiétude de sa sœur. Ses yeux verts et brillants scrutaient la pénombre.

- Quelqu'un que tu te devrais de reconnaître, Leacia.

Leacia. La seule personne au monde qui l'appelait par ce nom était nul autre que Draco Malfoy, certainement le plus sarcastique, ironique, indéchiffrable et indéfinissable homme qu'elle n'eu jamais été donnée de rencontrer. Dieu seul sait à quel point il était beau, mais d'une beauté froide, froide et cruelle.

- Ooh, murmura Leaticia, je crois bien que nous avons l'honneur de croiser sur notre chemin le grand Draco… Elle sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, Malfoy? S'enquit Alicia, qui n'était pas aussi encline que sa sœur à supporter la présence indésirable de Draco à cette heure de la nuit.

L'ombre du sourire qui avait traverser les lèvres du Serpentard à l'entente des paroles de Leaticia s'effaça aussitôt lorsque celle d'Alicia furent prononcées. Cette dernière ralluma sa baguette en grognant Lumos.

- Ce serais plutôt à moi de te demander en vertu de quoi tu oses risquer ta précieuse petite personne de Greeshman dans les couloirs de cette grossière école à une heure aussi tardive, cracha Draco.

Leaticia faillie éclater de rire. Il était de notoriété publique que sa sœur était très fière d'être une Greeshman et en était hautaine. Et tout le monde savait également qu'elle prétendait mériter mieux qu'un vulgaire château pour faire ses études... À Poudlard, presque tout le monde la détestait à cause de ses airs snobs et prétentieux, alors qu'elle niait catégoriquement l'être. Comme à son habitude, Draco avait touché la corde sensible.

À la lueur de la baguette, Draco vit s'embraser une colère sourde chez Alicia, et il afficha un sourire narquois.

- Ce que nous faisons ici n'est pas de tes sales petites affaires, Malfoy, et ravale ce sourire insolent. Tu te prend vraiment pour quelqu'un hein? Si j'étais toi, je ferais un peu moins le fier maintenant que tu n'as plus ton petit papa pour te protéger. Je retournerais vite fais dans mon dortoir pour éviter que quelqu'un aperçoive l'infamie sur mon bras…

Leaticia en resta bouche-bée, et même Alicia semblait étonnée de sa propre audace. Elle l'avait piquée droit au cœur, et avec deux coups bas plutôt qu'un seul. La mort de Lucius Malfoy avait été une affligeante épreuve pour son fils unique, mais Draco n'avait jamais été un Mangemort. Bien sûr, il pratiquait la Magie Noire, mais il a toujours refuser de se soumettre à qui que ce soit et son père avait vite renoncer à le faire suivre ses traces, surtout après avoir vu que son allégeance envers le puissant mage noir ne lui avait amener qu'à une condamnation à la prison d'Azkaban, le soir où il s'étais rendu au Ministère de la Magie avec une troupe de Mangemorts, afin de tuer le jeune Potter et ses fidèles acolytes.

Draco fit un pas vers la lumière et Alicia recula presque imperceptiblement, légèrement impressionnée.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors à ta place, je me la fermerais.

Il avait parler d'un ton froid et sec, qui ne laissait souffrir aucune réplique. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser l'émotion transparaître dans sa voix .

- Bon, allez, sa suffit vous deux. Cette fois, c'était Leaticia qui avait parler. Alicia, passe devant. Je te rattraperai dans la tour, attend-moi y. Et prend Hawk.

Alicia ne discuta pas, pris l'aigle sur son bras et, jetant un dernier regard glacial à Draco, s'en alla.

Draco semblait intrigué par la raison pour laquelle Leaticia voulait être en privé avec lui, même si sa ne lui échappait pas qu'elle n'adorait pas sa sœur.

- Alors…, reprit-elle, je peux savoir la raison pour laquelle tu es ici si tard?

Draco aimait bien Leaticia, à l'encontre de sa jumelle, et c'est pourquoi il lui répondit le plus honnêtement du monde.

- J'allais voir mon cheval ailé, Hazo, sur le toit. Dumbledore ne voit aucun inconvénient que je le laisse là la nuit à condition qu'il ne dérange personne.

Leaticia parut sérieusement impressionnée.

- Un cheval ailé? Vraiment? Ce sont de magnifiques créatures…

- Je suis d'accord…tu veux le voir?

- Tu rigoles! Bien sûr!

Draco était légèrement pris au dépourvu par sa franchise pour le moins désarmante.

Ensemble, il montèrent sur le toit par une petite échelle d'argent, semblable à celle qui sert à monter dans le cours de Divination. Là, Leaticia y vit la plus splendide créature qui soit : Un magnifique étalon noir ailé, avec une selle de cuir frappée aux armes Malfoy. Comme tout ceux de sa race, il portait son nom écrit en lettres de feu sur son flanc : Hazo.

Elle s'approcha lentement de la bête, et lui présentant sa main, commença à le caresser. Il se mit à rouler des yeux, sous le charme, et enfouit finalement son immense museau dans les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune fille, qui brillaient à la lumière de la lune.

- Il t'adore, Leacia.

Elle se retourna vers lui et sourit, flattée.

- Tu voudrais aller faire un tour? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir, mais ma sœur m'attend dans la tour d'Astronomie… Je devais envoyer Hawk porter un message très important pour moi père, mais Alicia s'est réveillée quand je partais alors elle a demander à me suivre. Je suis obligée d'envoyer ce message de nuit parce que je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un voit partir mon aigle…le message pourrait être intercepté et ça me serais très désagréable.

- Ah…

Draco ne put cacher sa déception, mais il regretta vite ce moment d'inattention quand il vit que Leaticia l'eut remarquer.

Leaticia fini par tourner les talons et s'engager dans l'échelle qui ramenait à l'étage. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tour d'Astronomie, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et entendit murmurer : Je viens.

Même à travers sa mince cape, elle pouvait sentir la main froide de Draco sur sa peau. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum…

_Calme-toi! Ce n'est que Draco…Draco Malfoy…_

Mais elle avait beau se répéter que ce n'étais _que _Draco Malfoy, elle l'avait remarqué depuis le premier jour de sa 6ième année dans cette école, et ça faisais plus de deux mois maintenant. Et même si elle se disais qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard, elle était consciente de sa propre popularité, surtout aux yeux de la gente masculine. Elle savait que Draco n'avait plus eu de petite copine depuis la mort de son père, date à laquelle il avait mis fin à sa relation avec une fille de 18 ans de Beaux-Bâtons, et se demandait si elle aurait des chances de prétendre au titre…

Elle s'approcha de sa sœur qui se retourna et afficha un air froid et distant quand elle vu Draco.

- Il était temps! Cracha-t-elle

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard dur et pris on aigle. Elle attacha à sa patte tendue un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle sortie de sa poche et murmura à l'oiseau des paroles en une langue inconnue de l'oreille de Draco. Seul sa sœur savait qu'il s'agissait de la langue des forêts. Ses paroles semblèrent dictées la conduite du rapace, et il s'envola en direction de l'est

Alicia, ne tenant pas particulièrement à être en présence du Démon Blanc, comme elle l'appelait, se tourna vers la sortie. Mais quelque chose clochait. Sa sœur ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna vivement et l'interrogea furieusement du regard, affront par lequel Leaticia répondit d'un oeil pétillant de malice et d'un sourire presque moqueur. Alicia n'en revenait pas.

- Tu le regrettera. Préférez un Malfoy à moi…

Elle lui lança un regard de dégoût et tourna les talons, sortant de la pièce parcourue de courants d'airs d'un pas vif.


	2. Histoires de coeur, histoires de soeurs

  
**_La foudre ne retombe jamais deux fois au même endroit_**

**Chapitre II - 22 décembre – Histoires de cœur, histoires de sœur. Sœurs de sang, sœurs de cœur.**

Les vacances de Noël avaient commencées la veille, et une véritable frénésie habitait le château. Comme à tous les ans, un grand bal serait célébré à l'occasion de Noël, et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient été permises tout les jours jusqu'à la date fatidique. En guise de cadeau, le corps enseignant n'avait presque pas donner de devoirs (à l'exception bien sûr de Rogue, pour qui le plus beau des cadeaux aurait été de voir les vacances de tous ses étudiants gâchées par une montagne de travaux) et les élèves étaient donc libres de leur temps.

Lorsque Leaticia se réveilla, ce matin là, elle n'avait qu'une envie : allez dévaliser les boutiques pour être la plus belle le soir du bal. Elle sauta donc hors du lit, se précipita vers le baldaquin de Cherry et la secoua vivement.

- Quoi…, grincha celle-ci, toute ensommeillée.

- Allez Cherrix! Dépêche-toi! Mais dépêche-toi bon sang! Tu veux vraiment qu'on se retrouve avec un chiffon seulement parce que Madame refusait obstinément de se lever?

Cherry ne voyait pas en quoi les deux secondes qu'elle mettait de plus ou de moins à se lever pourrait influencer la marchandise qu'il resterait dans les boutiques, mais elle n'en souffla mot. Leaticia n'était pas le genre de fille qu'on aimait contrarier.

- C'est bon, j'arrive Leati…

Leaticia tapait du pieds.  
- Il était temps!

Les deux filles partirent donc, après un rapide petit déjeuner et une séance très sommaire de maquillage et de coiffure, pour les rues enneigées de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'y a de sa pas si longtemps, Leatici aurait pris un grand plaisir à choisir sa robe avec sa sœur, à discuter avec elle de se que son cavalier risquerait de porter, des couples inattendus qui arriverait au bal. Mais quelque chose les avaient subitement séparée. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Deux semaine avant le bal, au moment où Leaticia entrait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Draco avait surgi devant elle, roses à la main. Il lui avait tendu le bouquet et avait dit d'une voix douce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu : Veux-tu être ma cavalière?

Des propositions, Leaticia en avait eu. Plusieurs. Des dizaines. Mais elle les avaient toutes refuser. Poliment certes, mais quand même. Mais quand Draco la regarda, si profondément, et lui fit ce sourire, en coin, mais tellement charmant, elle ne put résister. Elle accepta.

Au milieu des sourires de tous qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon, même les plus ferventes admiratrices de Draco, Leaticia remarqua des yeux terrifiants, un air de haine pur. Alicia.

La Serdaigle quitta sa table à grandes enjambées, bouscula trois personnes et sorti de la Grande Salle sans demander son reste.

Au début, Leaticia fut surprise, puis elle fut bouleverser de voir que sa sœur ne lui adressait plus la parole. Leaticia ne comprenait pas. Draco était tout ce que sa sœur aurait put espérée pour sa jumelle : Un homme grand et fort, brillant à l'école, cultivé, riche, charmant. Il avait son humour, noir certes, mais quand même. Puis, elle comprit. Draco n'était pas réputer pour être gentil. Il avait détruit des réputations, défait des gens, menacer plusieurs. Et puis c'étais un Malfoy. Fier, froid et cruel. À son avis, Alicia ne comprenait simplement pas l'attention qu'il lui portait, et peut-être avait-elle peur pour sa jumelle. Peut-être.

- Elle te va à ravir, vraiment.

Cherry avait essayait une robe de soie rouge, avec un décolleté plongeant, et elle se terminait environ au genou dans un tourbillon de vaguelettes, mais elle était échancrée sur le devant jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Comme accessoires, elle avait décidée de mettre dans ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés une rose rouge, et portait des sandales blanches assorties à son sac à main.

- Tu crois?

- Tu es magnifique. Harry va en tomber raide mort.

Cherry lui fit un grand sourire et rougi, flattée, avant de tourner en faisant voler sa robe.

Elle avait été invitée par Harry Potter lui-même, le terriblement beau joueur de Quidditch, le mâle musclé et bronzé que nombreuse s'arrachaient.

Elle se changea, paya ses articles et elles quittèrent la boutique, Leaticia n'ayant rien trouver à son goût.

- Oô Cher… je ne sais tellement pas quoi porter… il faut absolument que je sois belle tu comprend? Au bras de Malfoy… je ne ferai pas le poids contre toutes les jolies filles qui sont à ses pieds. Et puis tu as vu comme tu es renversante avec ta robe? Je vais avoir l'air d'un sac de pommes de terre à côté de toi.

- Arrête moi cela tout de suite Leati. Tu est la plus belle, et tu le sais. Tout ce qu'il te faut, c'est une robe affreusement sexy qui mettra en valeur tes magnifiques yeux verts d'accord? Et des accessoires flyés. En fait, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il te faut.

- A…Affreusement sexy? T'est pas sérieuse là? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une pute!

- Écoute, ma toute belle et toute naïve Leati. Draco, Draco Malfoy. Il faut que tu sois celle que tous regarde. Il faut qu'il sois jaloux. Qu'il ai envie de te garder pour lui tous seul. Et crois-moi, avec la robe que j'ai en tête, il va en venir aux poings plusieurs fois avant la fin de la soirée.

Leaticia regarda son amie partir d'un pas décidé vers le château, mi-apeurée, mi-amusée. Elle la suivit.

- Tu es à en crever.

Cherry laissa tomber ses mots de satisfaction après de longues heures de travail acharnés, de modification de coupe, de raids rapides jusqu'aux boutiques pour aller chercher les accessoires manquant. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, laissant son amie se regarder dans la glace.

Effectivement, Leaticia était ravissante. Même plus que ravissante. Aux termes de Cherry, elle était tout simplement terriblement sexy.

Elle portait une robe de velours vert bouteille, dont le décolleté lui arrivait au nombril. Dans celui-ci s'entrelaçaient deux cordons, ce qui rajoutait une touche de décence. Elle comportait également un dos-nu. C'était une robe longue, mais la fente sur la cuisse droite découvrait presque entièrement cette dernière. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient libres sur son dos, et elle portait un haut-de-forme blanc, orné d'un ruban du même vert que sa robe et d'un lys blanc. Elle avait à ses pieds de délicates sandales blanches.

- Le haut-de-forme amène une touche d'originalité, et avec le blanc, nous sommes toutes deux également assorties!

Leaticia sauta dans les bras de Cherry, qui était toujours assise sur le lit. Elle tombèrent toutes deux à la renverse, dans un concert de rires.

- Holà, l'amie, parvint à articuler Cherry entre deux éclats de rire. Tu vas froisser ta robe toute neuve!

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, déclara la Serpentard en se remettant debout.

Cherry sourit franchement et décréta qu'il était temps pour toutes deux de quitter le dortoir de la Gryffondor et d'aller manger. Leatica se changea donc, plia soigneusement ses vêtements et alla les ranger dans son dortoir à elle, dans les donjons. Elles se retrouvèrent devant la Grande Salle.

- Tu as vu comme il te regarde?

Les deux filles avait dit la phrase en même temps mais en pensant alternativement à Draco et Harry. Elles éclatèrent de rire, puis allèrent chacune s'assirent à leur tables.

Le souvenir de leur amitié, si différentes soient-elles, remontaient à il y a de cela très longtemps, tellement longtemps que leurs mémoire ne se rendait pas au jour où elles n'étaient pas amies. Elles avaient toujours étés tout, l'une pour l'autre. Elles avaient toujours tout partagées. Quand elles avaient changées d'école pour Poudlard au début de l'année et qu'elles avaient étés envoyés dans des maisons différentes, les maisons ennemies de surcroît, sa avait été tout un choc. Mais les préfets, qui s'obstinaient au départ à ne pas laisser entrer un élève d'une autre maison dans leur salle commune, avaient vite flanchés devant la détermination des filles. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles se permettaient le nombre d'aller et venues qu'elles voulaient dans une salle commune qui n'était pas la leur.

Leaticia s'assit en diagonal avec Draco, à côté de Adam Knight, qu'elle aimait bien.

- S'up guys?

- Mais c'est la belle Leati! Fit Adam, se retournant vers elle.

Elle lui sourit, et il lui rendit son sourire, un sourire de mec, léger, mais adorable.

Elle entreprit de se servir et regarda Draco, qui lui fit un sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler. Ce sourire la suffisait amplement. Ses yeux verts et rieurs lui répondirent, et il était content aussi. Parfois, le silence est nettement plus significatif que les mots.

_Tes gestes parlent si forts que je n'entends pas ce que tu dit._

Ils se mirent à parler tous trois de Quidditch, et Lucas Rosier se joint avidement à la conversation. Il possédait un Nimbus 2006, tandis que Leaticia et Adam avaient des Tornades de glaces et Draco un Éclair d'Azur, la version améliorée de l'Éclair de Feu.

- Là, tu te trompe. Alikas n'est pas de taille contre Beaujol. Il possède un excellant balai, mais ses mouvement sont trop lents! Une véritable montagne qui dort! Fit Lucas, repoussant d'un coups de tête ses cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient devant les yeux.

- Et toi, tu ne connais rien au Quidditch.

La soudaine remarque de Leaticia les surprit.

- Pardon?

- Tu as très bien compris. Un vrai connaisseur aurait tout de suite vu que Beaujol n'est qu'un paquet de nerfs qui sillonne le terrain et essai d'impressionner tout le monde en interceptant toutes les balles, même celles des formations de son équipe qui ne lui étaient pas destinées. Alikas, lui, attend le bon moment. Quand il frappe, c'est un coup qui porte, un coup qui fait mal. Pas une simple piqûre de moustique.

- Une piqûre de moustique en plein cœur peut faire très mal, fit remarquer Draco en la regardant dans les yeux, simplement pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait poursuivre ses arguments, pour voir où elle pouvait aller, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison.

- En effet. Mais une mouche surexcitée saura-t-elle prendre le temps de visée le cœur? Alors que si la montagne qui faisait semblant de dormir, elle, porte son coup au bon moment et s'effondre juste quand tu passes dans le tunnel en son centre, alors cela fera très mal, tu peux en être assurer.

Draco était impressionner. Pas autant par sa logique implacable que par l'air assuré mais non arrogant qu'elle avait pris pour exprimer son point de vu, face à trois garçon assez impressionnants.

- Et vlan, en pleine gueule, murmura Adam, souriant.

Mais Lucas ne lui en voulait pas. C'étais un truc que Leaticia aimait bien des garçons. Ils prenaient bien la défaite. Et Draco non plus ne lui ne voulait pas. Loin de là. Il avait adorer.

Adam se leva et s'étira, baillant bruyamment. Il se fichait royalement que cela pouvait paraître impoli. Il fit glisser son doigts sur la peau de Leaticia entre son T-Shirt et sa jupe, dans le bas du dos. Elle frissonna.

- Vous venez?

Ils se levèrent donc, et partirent vers les cachots. Leaticia se retourna et fit signe a Cherry qu'elles se reverraient le lendemain. Cette dernière lui répondit en un signe.

Arriver dans la Salle commune, Adam se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, et Leaticia prit place sur le divan. Draco et Lucas s'assirent chacun de leur côté de cette dernière.

- Hey, Knight, demanda finalement Rosier, quand est-ce que tu te le fais faire, ce fameux tatouage?

Il y avait longtemps qu'Adam rêvait d'une croix entourée d'épines entre les deux omoplates.

- Quand j'aurai l'âge, crétin.

Il allait avoir ses 17 ans en janvier, âge requis en Grande-Bretagne.

- Et toi, Rosier, tu en a un? , répliqua Adam.

Leaticia était étonnée que des amis si proches ne se soit jamais posés la question ou ne l'ait jamais vu. Mais après tout, c'était pas des mecs comme les autres. Tellement mystérieux et secrets qu'en toute une vie on ne pourrait jamais savoir qu'une infime partie de ce qu'ils sont vraiment.

- Nada. Mais je compte bien y aller en même temps que toi.

- Malfoy?

- Idem. Se sera un voyage de groupe alors.

- Greeshman?

Elle sourit. Elle se leva et souleva le derrière de son T-Shirt en tournant lentement. Ils purent donc voir un gigantesque serpent dans des centaines de différents tons de verts et de bruns. Le bout de la queue était sur son omoplate gauche, et il ondulait jusqu'à ce que sa tête se retrouve sur le ventre de Leatica, du côté droit.

Elle rabaissa son chandail et se rassit.

- Elle a du cran la petite Greeshman, souffla Lucas, admiratif.

- Il est génial, approuva Adam.

Encore une fois, seul un regard de la part de Draco lui fit comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Il adorait son tatouage.

- C'est un tatou magique? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Bien deviner, Sherlock.

- Uno : Sherlock ne devine pas, il déduit. Deusio : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Elle sourit encore. Elle releva son T-Shirt et, de où il était, Adam avait un jolie vu sur une partie de son soutien-gorge. _Non pas sa…_pensa-t-il. _Satin et dentelle…_Il en frémit presque.

- Touche le.

Draco obéit et passa son doigt sur le serpent, qui se mit à onduler et darda sa langue fourchue.

Immédiatement, Adam sentit la douce haine de la jalousie s'emparer de lui. Draco ne retirais pas son doigt.

Finalement, il baissa sa main et elle son chandail. La colère d'Adam aussi baissa d'un cran.

- Moi, je me tire les mecs.

- Et moi? Je ne compte pas?

Rosier se retourna vers la jeune femme.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie, dit-il en passant le dos de ses doigts sur le contour de sa joue.

- Bonne nuit Lucas. fit Leaticia en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il se leva donc et monta vers les dortoirs. Elle prit donc sa partie du divan plus celle qu'elle possédait déjà et s'y lova confortablement. Elle perdit son regard dans les flammes, tandis qu'Adam la regardait fixement. Draco se mit à lui chatouiller doucement les pieds, par ce qu'elle avait retirer ses chaussures. Elle frissonnait et Adam était jaloux. Il ne fallait plus que Draco la touche.

- Pourquoi tu ne monte pas te coucher Tia?

- Parce que Draco ne sera pas dans ma chambre.

Cette réponselaissa lesdeux garçons surpris, même s'ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle parlait du fait qu'il la chatouillait et qu'elle aimait sa.

- Sa, sa peut se faire mon cœur. Répondit Draco.

- Ha ah, vraiment très drôle, souria-t-elle. Je vais aller me coucher.

Elle se tourna vers eux.

- Monsieur Knight, monsieur Malfoy, je vous souhaites le bonsoir.

Et elle grimpa vers les étages.


	3. Orage

**_La foudre ne retombe jamais deux fois au même endroit_**

**Chapitre III – 25 décembre – Orage**

Leaticia ouvrit les yeux, et vit tout de suite Cherry au pied de son lit. C'était Noël. Cette dernière avait déjà déballée ses cadeaux et portait fièrement la bague sertie d'un opale que lui avait offerte Leaticia. Leaticia était riche, riche à craquer. C'étais une Greeshman.

- Leati…elle est magnifique…tu n'aurais pas due…

- Si elle te plait, alors je suis contente.

Leaticia sauta de son lit et s'attaqua à sa gigantesque pile de cadeau. Elle reçue tout ce dont une fille de 17 ans pouvait rêvée, de la part de sa famille et de ses amis. Mais un cadeau l'intriguait. Il était emballé dans un papier riche, mais pas celui des Greeshman. Et il portait le sceau Malfoy. Elle l'ouvrit, Cherry pendu au moindre de ses gestes.

Le papier contenait un boîtier, qu'elle ouvrit. Elles en furent toutes deux bouche-bées.

_Cartier.  
__1929.  
__J'espère qu'il te plaira. J'ai trouver qu'il était aussi ravissant que toi, brillant parmi les autres._

_Ton cavalier, Draco Malfoy._

- C'est IN-CROYA-BLE. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Moi non plus, figure-toi, souffla Leaticia.

- Leati! Se mec t'adore!

Un pâle sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle espérait que se soit vrai. Comme elle l'espérait. Mon dieu, comme elle pouvait vouloir que se soit vrai.

Leaticia savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais à le faire certifier, que c'étais bien un magnifique collier de perles de chez Cartier. Et qu'il devait valoir une fortune. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait falloir exprimer l'immense gratitude qu'elle éprouvait envers Draco. Mais elle craignait un piège.

Sournoisement s'était insinuer dans son esprit un doute. Pourquoi elle? Elle était riche. C'étais simple. C'étais ce dont Alicia avait voulu la mettre en garde. Et elle tombait dans le piège les yeux fermés.

Mais non. Sois logique, se dit-elle soudain. Draco est riche. Il n'a pas besoin d'argent. Il y déjà une famille de très haute lignée, respectée. Peut-être m'aime-t-il vraiment? La douce lumière de l'espoir brillait enfin. À nouveau. Elle l'accueillerais et l'alimenterais. Elle ne voulais pas passer le reste de sa vie cloîtrée dans sa peur. Il en était hors de question. Elle devait vivre.

- Bon, ben, c'est pas tout, sa! Il faut se préparer!

Elles passèrent donc la journée à faire d'elles des princesses. Elles ne mirent point le nez dehors, même pour manger. Cherry avait amener des provisions. Elle se vêtirent finalement et Leaticia ajouta son collier de perles tandis que Cherry mettait la chaîne d'argent qu'Harry lui avait offerte. Harry aussi était riche.

Lorsque 6 :00 sonna, l'heure du rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec Draco dans la Salle commune, Leaticia descendit, seule car Cherry était déjà partie rejoindre Harry. Elle prit le dernier tournant des escalier, et le vit. Elle s'arrêta net. Il était ravissant. Il était debout devant l'âtre, l'attendant. Puis, il sembla sentir sa présence, car il se retourna. En la voyant, il semblait tout simplement émerveillé.

Elle sourit et descendit le reste des marches. Elle arriva près de lui.

- Tu es…superbes, souffla-t-il.

- Merci. Je me permet de te retourner le compliment.

Il sourit.  
Puis, il caressa le collier du bout des doigts.

- Il te plait?

C'est la chose la plus magnifique qu'il ne m'a jamais été donnée de recevoir.

Nouveau sourire. Franc, doux et pur.

- Alors je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.  
Il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle prit.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes de la Grande Salle, c'était un véritable carnaval de filles en robes de soirée et de garçons qui regardaient admirativement leur cavalière, ou encore celle des autres. Mais au premier coup d'œil, Draco vit qu'aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de Leacia, a part peut-être Cherry, mais encore.

En quelques instants, tous les yeux furent braqués sur Draco et sa compagne. La très grande majorité de la population de Poudlard ignorait que l'héritière de l'empire Greeshman allait venir au bal au bras de Malfoy.

Elle était heureuse. Tellement heureuse que ses yeux brillaient, que sa peau scintillait. Draco aussi était heureux. À sa manière toute particulière de l'être. Il glissa son bras autour de la taille de sa cavalière, et elle sut tout de suite qu'elle ne serait aussi bien nulle part ailleurs que dans ses bras. Et il sut qu'il n'aimerais jamais autant tenir dans ses bras quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle…

La soirée fût magnifique. Ils mangèrent, parlèrent, burent, rirent, dansèrent… Mais tout lui semblait flou, jusqu'au moment du slow de fin de soirée. Les mains autour de son coup, elle pouvait sentir son odeur toute particulière, effleurer sa peau douce, plonger son regard dans ses yeux d'acier… Finalement, ils n'étais pas d'un gris acier, ses yeux. Ils était de la teinte gris bleu que prennent les éclairs alors qu'ils zèbrent le ciel la nuit. Et cela correspondait à Draco. Ça lui collait même à la peau. Il était aussi insaisissable qu'un éclair, et il s'abattait sur certain comme la foudre. Pour d'autre, il était la magnificence d'un spectacle rare. Son balai était un Éclair d'azur. Et, pour elle, il avait été le coup de foudre.

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et ils s'embrassèrent. Doucement, longuement.

- Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'aimerais jamais personne comme il l'aimais elle.

La foudre ne retombe jamais deux fois au même endroit.


	4. Nouvelle vie

_**La foudre ne retombe jamais deux fois au même endroit**_

**ChapitreIV – 26 décembre – Nouvelle vie**

Lors du baiser révélateur des deux amants, seul quelques personnes persistaient dans la Grande Salle à cette heure tardive, et seulement cinq ou six aperçurent le geste. Cherry en était aux anges pour son amie, et Harry, quoique perplexe aux intentions de Draco, aimait bien Leaticia et était heureux pour elle.

Le lendemain matin, sa cogna à la porte de la chambre de Leaticia. Surprise, elle se leva, uniquement vêtue d'une culotte garçonne et d'une camisole ornée de dentelle. De toute façon, seul les filles pouvaient avoir accès au dortoirs de celles-ci. Elle ouvrit.

- Mais….qu'est-ce que tu fais là?? murmura Leaticia, paniquée.

- J'avais envi de te voir.

- Mais si quelqu'un te voyait ici! Allez, entre.

Draco la suivit, la détaillant du regard. Elle s'en aperçue.

- Quand tu aura finit de me regarder comme sa, tu me préviendra.

Il sourit et s'approcha.

- Tu m'a manquée.

- On s'est laissés il y a à peine quelques heures.

- Tu m'a manquée, répéta-t-il.

Il la prit par le dessous de fesses et la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, en dessous de la cape. Il passa un bras en dessous de ses fesses, pour la tenir, et avec son autre main, lui caressait les cheveux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son coup.

- Tu sais que tu es dans une tenue très indécente, Leacia?

- Tu ne l'aime pas, Dray?

C'étais la première fois que quelqu'un osait l'appeler par un diminutif. Il ne s'en vexa point.

- J'adore, au contraire.

La tenue mettait son tatouage bien en évidence, à cause de la transparence de la camisole.

- Mais elle pourrait me donner des idées tordues.

- C'était là mon intention.

Et elle l'embrassa. Farouchement. Il lui répondit, les lèvres gonflées de plaisir et meurtries par celles de Leaticia. Il s'avança, elle toujours dans ses bras, et la déposa sur le lit.

Et, à son grand dam, il se releva.

- Hey…

- Allons ma belle, il faut aller déjeuner!

Elle s'enfouit la tête dans les oreillers.

- Na. Veux pas!

Draco s'amusa de son air enfantin. Il la retourna, et laissa glisser sa main à plat sur son ventre. Puis la retira brusquement.

- Viens! Souria-t-il.

- Je te déteste.

Et elle se leva. Comment lui résister?

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle au plafond magique, main dans la main. Se fut l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre.

Brusquement, tous les yeux les fixaient, et, après un court moment de silence, les conversations s'enflammèrent. Les paris sur la durée de la relation furent ouverts, et chacun courait de table en table pour recueillir les impressions de chacun. Leaticia en fut très mal à l'aise au départ, mais elle adopta l'expression d'indifférence de Draco.

- Mignonne ta copine! Lança Lucas à Draco lorsqu'ils furent assis.

- Bien trop pour toi, Rosier, alors tiens-toi en loin…gronda Draco, mais plus pour rire qu'une véritable menace.

Il leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

- Sa va, je te la laisse. N'empêche, Tia, s'il finit par te taper sur les nerfs, je suis là…

- Elle n'en aura pas besoin, crois-moi.

Leaticia se pencha à l'oreille de Draco

- On est jaloux?

Draco, embarrassé, passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un magnifique blond platine.

- Peut-être bien. Sa vous va? Alors si quelqu'un s'approche d'elle, il devra en répondre d'un duel avec moi.

Il parcoura les autres d'un regard froid et cruel, démontrant qu'être ses supposés  
« amis » ne les sauverais pas.

Leaticia mit sa main sur le bras de Draco, lui signifiant qu'elle était avec lui. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur sa propre épaule. Une main d'homme. Mais celles de Draco étaient occupés à manger…

Des regards se levèrent vers le propriétaire de la main et aussitôt des exclamations méprisantes s'élevèrent. Leaticia se retourna.

- Ooh c'est toi Harry! Je suis contente de te voir… qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ouais! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, Potter? Gronda Draco en le voyant.

- Viens Harry, allons parler là-bas.

Leaticia savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry, alors inutile de l'exposer aux moqueries des Serpentard.

- Harry?

Ils étaient en bordure de la Grande Salle, assis dans le grand escalier de marbre.

- Je…je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger…je…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Dit moi ce qui ne va pas…

Les yeux verts émeraudes, les mêmes que les siens, trahissait un vague panique chez le gars qui se tenait devant elle.

- Et bien… c'est assez dur à expliquer. Je suis amoureux de Cherry, tu le sais, tout le monde le sais. Le problème est que…tu sais, je l'adore. Là n'est pas le problème mais je crois…en fait…elle en veut trop. Beaucoup plus que ce que je peux lui offrir pour le moment. Tu comprends?

Les coude sur les genoux, il enfouit ses deux mains dans ses cheveux d'un noir profond. Il soupira.

- Elle voudrais que l'on soit toujours ensemble, elle est véritablement malheureuse quand je ne suis pas là… mais on a que dix-sept ans tu comprends? Je ne peux pas toujours être avec elle!

Il releva la tête. Leaticia savait qu'il disait la vérité. La femme aime de toutes ses forces, et c'est la sa plus grande faiblesse.

- Cherry ne sait pas aimer, Harry. Elle aime trop fort. Et souvent, elle en a le cœur déchirer, lamentablement, et est inconsolable. S'il te plait, ne la rejette pas pour sa. Elle en mourrait, je crois. Tu sais, je suis une vieille chipie égoïste qui n'aime pas voir ses amis malheureux, simplement parce que je ne veux pas me rendre compte de leur malheur…

Elle sourit faiblement. Il lui rendit son sourire. Sa, c'étais un homme. Franc, honnête. Tellement vrai qu'il en étais vulnérable, mais peut lui importais. Il avait reçu dans sa vie des coups qui aurait suffit à détruire bien des gens, mais pas lui. Il était fort.

- Je ne la laisserai pas. Je l'aime. Je vais simplement lui en glisser un mot d'accord? Merci Leati.

- De rien _Nkosi. _De rien.

Il la serra dans ses bras et elle rit, puis il l'a relâcha.

- Allez! Ouste! Va rejoindre Cherrix!

Il marchait vers la Grande Salle quand il se retourna :

- Sois heureuse avec Draco d'accord?

- Je tâcherai de l'être.

_Nkosi._ Le mot Zoulou qui désigne maître. Elle se plaisait à l'appeler comme sa, alors que lui l'appelait _Nkosiskana_. Maîtresse. Mais il ne le faisais jamais en présence de Cherry, qui savait ce que cela signifiait, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne dans le mauvais sens du terme…

Leaticia se dirigea lentement vers la Grande Salle, perdue dans ses pensées. Tout le monde la voulais heureuse avec l'homme qui lui semblais prédestiné. Mais étais-ce vraiment ce qu'elle désirait? Oui. Il fallait arrêter de se torturer l'esprit avec milles doutes et appréhensions.

Soudain, des cris. Pas des cris apeurés ou terrifiés, mais simplement des grognements de contentement et des gloussements. Puis vinrent les protestations. Leaticia hâta le pas. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, et faillie s'évanouir sous le choc.

C'étais la plus grande bagarre générale de l'histoire de Poudlard. Ce qui n'étais pas peu dire.

Draco en étais aux prises avec tout les Serdaigle qui lui tombait sous la main, et il les réduisaient en charpie. Harry écrasait son poing sur la figure d'un grand Poufsouffle. Ron était en duel avec deux Poufsoufle tandis qu'Adam démolissait deux grands mecs. Après un rapide coup d'œil, la jeune femme vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se battais pas contre, mais _ensemble._ C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'une pétasse de Serdaigle avait giflée Cherrix parce qu'Harry avait frapper son petit copain. Leaticia accourue et agrippa la fille par les cheveux.

- T'approche pas d'elle parce que je te tue salope, savvy? Cracha Leaticia

- Désolée d'avoir abîmée ta petite amie… Draco ne te suffit pas Leati?

Là, Leaticia bouillonnais de rage. Elle étais dans un tel état de fureur que tout le monde autour se retourna pour la voir gifler de toutes ses forces la fille et lui cracher au visage. Tremblante, Leaticia se détourna lentement de sa victime et partie vers les escaliers menant aux donjons. Draco couru pour la suivre, faisant comprendre d'un coup d'œil à Cherry de les laisser seuls.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il eut tout juste le temps de la voir s'enfuir vers les étages. Il la suivit, connaissant la formule empêchant les escaliers magiques de le repousser. Il toqua à sa porte, une fois, puis deux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtais à l'enfoncer d'un coup d'épaule, elle ouvrit. Après l'instant fureur, c'étais à présent les remords qui creusaient de profonds sillons dans les traits si fins de son visage.

- Ooh Leacia…

Elle fit un geste de main désespéré pour qu'il se tienne loin d'elle, mais elle se jeta dans ses bras en fondant en sanglots l'instant d'après.

- Je voulais pas… Je…

- Chuuut…

Elle sentit quelque chose couler sur son visage, mais eu l'impression que ce n'étais pas ses larmes. Elle passa ses doigts. Du sang. Elle leva les yeux et vit que c'étais le sang de Draco, qui coulait abondamment depuis une coupure au-dessus de son œil.

- Dray tu saigne!

- Bah ce n'est rien…

Elle prit le coin de sa cape et lui essuya délicatement.

Les mains de Draco dans ses cheveux avaient sûrement des pouvoirs divins, car elle ce sentait extrêmement bien. Mais les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment cette bagarre avait-elle commencé? Pourquoi Draco, d'ordinaire si désintéresser, y avait-il pris part avec autant d'ardeur? Pourquoi était-il soudainement tellement gentil avec elle alors qu'il avait été incapable de l'être avec qui que ce soit pendant toutes ces années? La question qu'il puisse s'agir d'un sortilège l'avait effleurée un instant, mais elle ne connaissait aucun sortilège qui ait des effets aussi long et puisse changer les sentiments à l'égard d'une personne à ce point. Et elle en connaissait un chapitre en magie.

- Draco..

Draco vit tout de suite à ses yeux ce qu'elle voulait lui demander.

- Leacia, je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Probablement la même chose que tous ceux à qui j'ai parler ces 24 dernières heures. Écoute-moi bien. Je t'aime et c'est comme sa. Je n'y peux rien. Je n'ai aucune raison à te fournir, je t'aime plus que jamais je ne pourrai le dire, plus que jamais personne ne comprendra. Laisse-moi t'aimer. Et je serai heureux.

Cette raison suffisait amplement à Leaticia.


	5. Leaticia la magnifique

**_La foudre ne retombe jamais deux fois au même endroit_**

**Chapitre V – 17 avril – Leaticia la magnifique**

Bien droite, tête haute. Farouche combattante aux yeux de braise. Elle n'allais pas laisser sa mère étouffer ses rêves. Pas cette fois. Mais Histella Greeshman ne l'entendais pas de cette façon.

_Mère._

_Je ne vous ai point écrit ces derniers temps, tant la vie à Poudlard est occupée et remplie. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard… afin de me faire pardonner, j'ai décidée de venir passer les vacances de Pâques à la maison. Ce serait bien, non? Je sais que mon absence à Noël a été très remarquée, et, selon les dires assez crus d'Alicia, déplorée. Je m'en excuse encore mille fois, mais je n'aurais manquée les réjouissances du château pour rien au monde. Et sa en valait le coup, je crois. Voilà que j'ai rencontrée quelqu'un. En fait, je ne l'ai pas vraiment rencontrée, mais plutôt redécouvert. Il s'agit de Draco, Draco Malfoy. On est ensemble depuis plus de quatre mois maintenant…et je l'aime. Je croyais que les vacances à la maison serait une bonne occasion de vous le présenter… Si vous lui permettez de venir à la maison, bien sûr. Je ne me rend compte que maintenant à quel point il était déplacé de ne point vous donnez de nouvelles pendant si longtemps… mais rassurez-vous, je vais bien. Et à la maison? Vous et père allez bien?_

_Espérant une réponse le plus tôt possible,_

_Votre dévouée,  
__Leaticia Greeshman_

Quand elle reçue la missive, Histella était dans la véranda en train de boire un tasse de thé. Elle fut d'abord très soulagée d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de sa fille, mais sembla réaliser quelque chose que beaucoup plus tard. Leaticia ne lui demandait pas la permission. Elle avait attendue tout ce temps pour bien faire comprendre, lorsqu'elle écrirais, qu'elle avait gagné. Que c'étais SA décision, et non celle de sa mère. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle était avec Draco, sans qu'Histella n'en sache rien. Cela failli rendre folle cette dernière. Comment avait-elle osée? Mais surtout, comment Histella n'avait pas était mise au courant? Elle était toujours la première à connaître tout sur tout le monde! Elle faillie courir jusqu'au bureau de son mari, mais cela aurais été manque incroyable de dignité… Voilà comment étais Histella Greeshman. Droiture, traditionalisme, conformisme, un modèle de principe et d'autorité. Dans son monde, tout était parfait, et gare à celui qui allait briser l'illusion impeccable et viendrais faire une tâche sur le tableau immaculé de sa vie. Mais c'étais le défi que c'étais donné Leaticia, depuis le moment où elle avais été assez vieille pour faire des tas de bêtises. Et ce moment étais arriver très tôt dans sa vie.

Leaticia avait 5 ans lorsqu'elle et Cherry trouvèrent le moyen de tirer sur la nappe en renversant tout les couverts en porcelaine et les plats de service en argent, juste pour faire rire les 60 invités attablés dans la magnifique salle à manger du manoir. Et elle en avais 7 quand elle réussie à grimper sur le toit, pour ensuite ce jeter dans le lac sous le regard horrifié de ses parents. À l'âge de 12 ans, elle disparue avec Cherry, sa fidèle acolyte depuis toujours, dans les bois, pour ne revenir que 9 jours plus tard. Les corrections, les interdictions, rien n'y faisais. Elle étais toujours le centre de l'attention, tout le monde voulais un peu de Leaticia la magnifique, alors qu'Alicia restait toujours dans l'ombre de sa sœur. Leaticia avais maintenant fêté son dix-septième anniversaire et étais toujours aussi peu soucieuse des conséquences de ses actes, ne vivais toujours que pour exister, que pour être pleinement heureuse.

Histella cogna presque hystériquement à la porte de l'imposant bureau.

- Histella? C'est toi ma chérie? Mais entre voyons!

Elle entra et posa la lettre légèrement chiffonnée sur le bureau de son mari, tout en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en cuir face à lui. Il lu la lettre, puis esquissa un sourire presque enfantin, à la limite de ce qu'un homme de son envergure pouvais se permettre.

- Ah.. Je vois!

- Mais quoi donc? Fit Histella, faisant mine de ne pas savoir où il voulais en venir.

- Mon rayon de lune est heureuse comme jamais, ramène à la maison un petit ami plus que convenable… et tu en ais offusquée parce que tu n'en savais rien! Ce sera de très belles vacances! Divertissantes comme jamais!

Histella afficha un air outré. Son mari avais mis les faits sur la table, sans aucun ménagement pour l'ego de sa femme. John Greeshman avais toujours eu un faible pour Leaticia. Elle étais forte, avais du caractère, s'en sortais toujours et brillais de milles feux. Elle avais toujours été son rayon de lune, puisque trop obscure pour être le soleil. Et, comme lui, sa fille était un être nocturne, heureuse dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Déjà toute petite, elle passait d'innombrables heures dans son bureau à le regarder travailler, à étudier ses livres, à parcourir les milliers de cartes. Tandis que sa jumelle jouait encore aux poupées, elle savait l'alphabet grec, récitait par cœur les chiffres romains, s'exprimais en trois langues et apprenais la bourse et ses enjeux. Elle avais très vite appris à jouer aux cartes et étais devenue excellente, maîtrisait plusieurs arts martiaux, pouvais aisément monter à cheval, et, par-dessus tout, étais un sorcière digne de sa lignée. Oui, John adorais sa fille et étais très fière d'elle et de son succès dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, autant dans ses brillantes études à Poudlard que dans ses amours.

- Mais John! Nous ne pouvons tolérer un tel manque de respect!

- Au contraire, je n'y vois aucun manque de respect, mais plutôt une façon claire de se faire comprendre et de se faire respecter. Je n'en voudrai jamais à ma petite fille pour sa. Tu es une femme brillante, Histella. Draco et Leaticia viendront passés leur vacances ici. Et n'essai pas de compromettre sa, où alors c'est à toi que j'en voudrai.

Lorsque son mari avais cette expression farouche, Histella savais précisément que mieux valais ne point le contredire. Et elle aimais cet homme tendrement, donc elle se tut, et, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son mari, quitta la pièce.

Draco avait toujours adoré les potions. De surcroît, il était drôlement doué et le professeur qui enseignait la fastidieuse matière avait toujours bien apprécier Draco. Ce jour là, il était tellement distrait qu'il versa un flacon complet de corne de lune alors qu'il fallais mettre de la poudre de griffes de licorne. Cet erreur monumentale dans les classes d'élite d'ASPIC de Rogue lui valu les regards noirs de son professeur et quelques répliques sanglantes.

- M. Malfoy! Je vous prierais de sortir de vos rêveries! Ce n'est pas une salle de Divination de dernière classe ici mais un cours qui vous permettra de réaliser vos putrides rêves de collégiens et de poursuivre vos études. Si vous ne voulez pas finir comme cette grenouille poisseuses de Neville Londubat, concentrez-vous!

Tandis que Draco rageait contre lui-même et son Directeur de Maison, ce dernier s'en retournais à son bureau professoral. Il fit brutalement volte-face.

- Le cours est terminer. Ce sera 6 rouleaux de parchemin sur le Véritasérum, à remettre au prochain cours. Ah, et pour vous, M Malfoy, s'en sera 12. Peut-être la prochaine fois garderai vous votre concentration sur ce qui importe véritablement.

Cette fois, Draco était véritablement en colère. Il jeta brutalement ses livres dans son sac, si fort qu'il entendit la couverture pleine peau de son _Envoûtements terrifiants_ se déchirer. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter encore sa frustration. Il quitta le cachot à pas précipités et percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet dans l'escalier.

- Conna… LEACI!

Il l'a souleva de terre avant qu'elle n'ai pu émettre un son, et il l'a renversa pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- J'avais tellement mais tellement envi de te voir!

Leaticia rayonnais dans son uniforme, qui mettais en valeur ses yeux verts.

- Sa se voit…! Mais du calme Don Juan, je dois absolument te parler et c'est très difficile quant ta langue obstrue ma bouche tu vois?

Elle sourit et entreprit de lui expliquer ses projets pour les vacances de Pâques tandis que Draco la reposait au sol.

- J'en ai parler à mes parents, poursuivit-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu sais quoi? Ils seraient ravis que tu viennes à la maison pour quelques jours!

Ce fût un choc pour Draco, mais il étais ravi que sa petite amie prenne les devants ainsi. Devant l'absence de réaction, Leaticia parut soudain paniquée.

- Tu…tu ne veux pas venir? Ce n'est pas grave tu sais…

- Mais bien sûr que je veux venir!

- Super! Mais sa me surprend de ma mère qu'elle ait accepter si vite… je soupçonne mon père d'être intervenu.

- Pourquoi? Ta mère ne me fait pas confiance?

- Il n'est pas question de sa, mais plutôt que ma mère est une personne extrêmement méfiante –tu la connais- et je suis surprise de voir qu'elle est acceptée immédiatement le fait que je suis avec toi sans son accord…

- Ah…, répondit Draco, pas tout à fait convaincu.

Leaticia afficha une moue toute triste, et Draco craqua. Comme toujours.


End file.
